priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Stack the Deck
Stack the Deck is a game played for a car and with 6 grocery items where 3 match the displayed price. Gameplay *The contestant is shown seven different digits (in the style of playing cards), five of which are the digits in the price of a car. *The contestant is given an opportunity to "stack the deck" in their favor and receive up to three digits of the car is price in their correct positions. The contestant is shown three pairs of grocery items, one at a time. Each pair has a price displayed, and the contestant must select the item that correctly corresponds to the price. For each correct answer, the contestant may choose any of the digits in the car's price to be revealed; the corresponding card is then put in its slot. *After the three prices have been guessed, the contestant must fill in the remaining slots correctly using the remaining cards to win the car. The car's price is then revealed by flipping over the game title. *The ideal strategy is to ask for the 3rd, 4th, and 5th digits. Assuming the grocery portion is played perfectly, the game ultimately becomes guessing the thousands' part of the car's price. History *On the game's very first playing on October 9, 2006 (#3711K), it was won right away. For full proof click on the link seen below. *Beginning on September 24, 2009 (#4834K), the number cards are in numerical order; Until June 16, 2009, the playings had the number cards in a mixed order. *On January 23, 2015 (#6975K, aired out of order on February 6), a new screen graphic was introduced with the picture of the contestant in between the pictures of the two grocery items. With this change, the prices of both items can be seen simultaneously. *It was created by former (then-current) director Bart Eskander. *On March 3, 2015 (#7032K, aired out of order on April 7), a former Price is Right contestant from 1996, Martha, who played Dice Game and lost, but ended up in the Showcase and won her Showcase, played this game. She also lost, and also did not make it to the Showcase. *On January 11, 2016 (#7361K), contestant Rachelle got just 1 grocery item correct, and wanted the 5th number, a 4. Needing the first 4 numbers, she correctly guessed $21,834, and won the Scion. *Stack the Deck has been won 25 times. The most recent win happened on December 18, 2017 (#8131K). Since then, it is in a losing streak. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 19. *Then-director Bart Eskander created Stack the Deck. Note *The price of the car cannot have any repeating digits. *Stack The Deck will be a Million Dollar Game in Million Dollar Spectacular. To win the bonus, the contestant needs to guess the exact price of the car first. Gallery Stack.png stackthedeck1.png stackthedeck2.png stackthedeck3.png|This lip care product is not worth $1.49. It is $2.49. stackthedeck4.png|This contestant was so close! Only 1 number off. stackthedeck5.png|Which of these items is worth $3.19? Stack the Deck Win-1.JPG|Now this is a win for sure. Stack the Deck Win-2.JPG Stack the Deck Win-3.JPG Premiere Playing (October 9, 2006, #3711K) stackthedeckpremiere1.jpg stackthedeckpremiere2.jpg stackthedeckpremiere3.jpg stackthedeckpremiere4.jpg stackthedeckpremiere5.jpg stackthedeckpremiere6.jpg stackthedeckpremiere7.jpg stackthedeckpremiere8.jpg stackthedeckpremiere9.jpg stackthedeckpremiere10.jpg stackthedeckpremiere11.jpg stackthedeckpremiere12.jpg stackthedeckpremiere13.jpg stackthedeckpremiere14.jpg Lisha's 1 Number Win (October 11, 2010, #5261K, aired out of order on September 20 at 2 p.m.) stackthedecklisha1.jpg stackthedecklisha2.jpg stackthedecklisha3.jpg stackthedecklisha4.jpg stackthedecklisha5.jpg stackthedecklisha6.jpg stackthedecklisha7.jpg stackthedecklisha8.jpg stackthedecklisha9.jpg stackthedecklisha10.jpg stackthedecklisha11.jpg stackthedecklisha12.jpg Stack the Deck for a BMW 328i Convertible (January 14, 2011, #5395K) stackthedeckbmwconvertible1.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible2.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible3.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible4.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible5.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible6.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible7.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible8.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible9.jpg stackthedeckbmwconvertible10.jpg Rachelle's 1 Number Win (January 11, 2016, #7361K) stackthedeckrachelle1.jpg stackthedeckrachelle2.jpg stackthedeckrachelle3.jpg stackthedeckrachelle4.jpg stackthedeckrachelle5.jpg stackthedeckrachelle6.jpg stackthedeckrachelle7.jpg stackthedeckrachelle8.jpg stackthedeckrachelle9.jpg stackthedeckrachelle10.jpg stackthedeckrachelle11.jpg stackthedeckrachelle12.jpg stackthedeckrachelle13.jpg stackthedeckrachelle14.jpg stackthedeckrachelle15.jpg stackthedeckrachelle16.jpg Stack the Deck for a Cadillac ATS (May 22, 2018, #8352K) stackthedeckcadillac1.jpg stackthedeckcadillac2.jpg stackthedeckcadillac3.jpg stackthedeckcadillac4.jpg stackthedeckcadillac5.jpg stackthedeckcadillac6.jpg stackthedeckcadillac7.jpg stackthedeckcadillac8.jpg stackthedeckcadillac9.jpg stackthedeckcadillac10.jpg stackthedeckcadillac11.jpg YouTube Videos Stack The Deck Premiere (October 9, 2006, #3711K) A Stack The Deck Winner From 2009 (April 17, 2009, #4715K) Another Stack The Deck Winner From 2009 (September 24, 2009, #4834K) Another Stack the Deck Winner with only 1 number (October 11, 2010, #5261K, aired out of order on September 20 at 2 p.m.) Stack the Deck played for a Most Expensive Car (January 14, 2011, #5395K) The Only Stack The Deck Winner From Season 42 (September 25, 2013, #6423K, aired out of order on October 14, originally rescheduled to air on October 16) Heartbreaking Loss from Season 42 (March 25, 2014, #6672K) Another Heartbreaking Loss from Season 42 (May 12, 2014, #6741K) Stack The Deck Winner From 2015 (January 6, 2015, #6952K) Another Stack The Deck Winner From 2015 (May 25, 2015, #7151K) Dismal Playing From 2015 (June 17, 2015, #7183K) Stack The Deck Winner with a only 1 number (January 11, 2016, #7361K) Another Stack the Deck Winner from 2017 (February 8, 2017, #7803K, aired out of order on December 26, 2016) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Car Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:October Pricing Games Category:Make Less Mistakes